clubpenguinfandomcom-20200223-history
Ghosts
There were Four Ghosts that appear in the book, A Penguin Christmas Carol. They were all a parody of the actual ghosts in A Christmas Carol, a novel written by the popular Victorian author, Charles Dickens. There were also other ghosts on Club Penguin Island, such as the Candy Ghosts and Gariwald VIII. At the Halloween Party 2016 members were able to transform into them by using the Monster Maker 3000. Famous ghosts Jacob Mukluk Jacob Mukluk is Scrooge's business partner. He worked at the Pizza Parlor. Ghost of Christmas Past The Ghost of Christmas Past is a ghost that showed Scrooge how he had fun with Bambadee, Suneroo and Smulley during a past Christmas when he was a young penguin. There's no picture of it seen in the book. Ghost of Christmas Present The Ghost of Christmas Present is a jolly, decorated ghost. He showed Scrooge happy penguins that had fun and donated for Coins for Change. Ghost of Christmas Future The Ghost of Christmas Future is a shadowy character. He looks miserable and his face is partly shaded so the features of his face cannot be seen. He shows Scrooge a sad penguin which is himself, what would happen if he didn't stop being greedy. Gariwald VIII Gariwald VIII is the great uncle of Gary the Gadget Guy, the uncle of either one of his parents. He has been missing for a very long time. He could possibly be friends with Sensei. He appears in the Halloween Party 2012, as you have to search for his ghost in his Haunted Mansion. He looks almost identical to Gary, besides his side-burns, mustache, outfit, and of course, the fact he is a ghost. But if you completed the field-op October fourth Gary the Gadget Guy will say " Eureka! You found my Great Uncle Gariwald's lost laboratory notes. Well done! Hmm... Before he disappeared, it looks like he was investigating a paranormal ectoplasmic activity. In other words Ghosts...". On the second issue of the Penguin Times on the Halloween Party 2012 it says that he wanted to study ghosts, and the best way to study a ghost is to become one, so he used the Ghostamatron to become a ghost, meaning that he isn't actually dead. Skip Skip was an evil Ghost disguised as a Bellhop for the Puffle Hotel. He tricked players into helping him catch the Ghost Puffles to use their ghost energy to become stronger and to haunt Club Penguin. It was also Skip that kidnapped Gariwald at the Halloween Party 2014. Skip's first and only appearance so far was during the Halloween Party 2014. Other Ghosts Candy Ghosts Candy Ghosts were spotted in the Halloween Party 2011 and Halloween Party 2012. They were hidden in piles of candy, hence their name 'Candy Ghosts'. There were 8 total hidden throughout the island. Giant Ghosts Giant Ghosts were spotted on the island during the Halloween Party 2012. They appeared when a ghost penguin performed the special dance action in certain rooms. They were visible without having to wear the Ghost Goggles. However, they could not be caught even if the Ghost Catcher Uniform was used. Ghost Puffles Ghost Puffles appeared during the Halloween Party 2014. They were the supposed 'haunters' of the Puffle Hotel. Penguins were eventually able to adopt as many as they chose upon releasing them from captivity. Club Penguin: Halloween Panic! In Club Penguin: Halloween Panic!, five ghosts called Yella, Greepy, Redrum, Blooky and Polter-Gus have the ability to turn penguins into ghosts. Trivia *There is a ghost costume. *At the Halloween Party 2012, members could become a ghost by entering the Ghostamatron. *During the Halloween Party 2014, members were able to adopt a Ghost Puffle. Gallery Pastghost.PNG|The ghost of Jacob Mukluk Presentghost.PNG|The ghost of Christmas Present Futureghost.PNG|The ghost of Christmas Future CandyGhostsHP11.png|The Candy Ghosts Cpveryscaryghost2012.png|A Penguin transformed into a Ghost Ghost!!!.png|A Giant Ghost that was spotted at the Halloween Party 2012 Ghost2.png|Another ghost spotted at the party Bambadee Ghost.png|Bambadee disguised as a ghost Very Scary Ghost PROFILE.png|A Ghost on the player card Aqua Penguin Ghost ingame Halloween Party 2012.PNG|An Aqua Ghost Penguin sprite Green Ghost Player CArd.png|A Ghost on the player card Pink Ghost PlayerCard.png|A Ghost on the player card All14ghostsprites.png|All 14 ghost sprites Ghost of yeasterday.png|The Ghost of Yesterday Ghost of tomorow.png|The Ghost of Tomorrow Ghost of today.png|The Ghost of Today Ghost (COmmander Bsyew ARTS).gif|Animated Ghost Gariwald VIII Ghost.png|The ghost of Gariwald VIII Penguin1486.png|A penguin disguised as a ghost Green ghost 0.png|A Giant Ghost Halloween Party 2014 Login Screen Ghost Puffle.png|A Ghost Puffle Skip infobox image.png|Skip, an evil ghost who tried terrorizing Club Penguin during the Halloween Party 2014 YellowGhostHalloween.png|Yella GreenGhostHalloween.png|Greepy RedGhostHalloween.png|Redrum BlueGhostSpecial.png|Blooky Polter-Gus In Halloween Panic.png|Polter-Gus BadGhostsHalloween.png|Yella, Greepy, Redrum and Blooky, as seen in Club Penguin: Halloween Panic! GhostPenguins HalloweenSpecial.png|Penguins turned into ghosts in Club Penguin: Halloween Panic! Player Card - Halloween Party 2012 Halloween 2012 Ghosts player card Blue.png|Blue Halloween 2012 Ghosts player card Green.png|Green Halloween 2012 Ghosts player card Pink.png|Pink Halloween 2012 Ghosts player card Black.png|Black Halloween 2012 Ghosts player card Red.png|Red Halloween 2012 Ghosts player card Orange.png|Orange Halloween 2012 Ghosts player card Yellow.png|Yellow Halloween 2012 Ghosts player card Dark Purple.png|Dark Purple Halloween 2012 Ghosts player card Brown.png|Brown Halloween 2012 Ghosts player Peach.png|Peach Halloween 2012 Ghosts player Dark Green.png|Dark Green Halloween 2012 Ghosts player Light Blue.png|Light Blue Halloween 2012 Ghosts player Lime Green.png|Lime Green Halloween 2012 Ghosts player Sensei Gray.png|Sensei Gray Halloween 2012 Ghosts player Aqua.png|Aqua Halloween 2012 Ghosts player Arctic White.png|Arctic White Category:Creatures Category:Ghosts